vampire hunter
by lemonade2108
Summary: Sasuke, 17 tahun dan Naruto 10 tahun. melakukan pemburun vampir untuk menangkap tersangka pembunuh kaasan Naruto dan orang yang disukai Sasuke. bagaimana perjalanan mereka ? warning: teen!Sasuke, chibi!Naruto.


**Discamer : Masashi kishimoto**

 **Genre : fantasy**

Desa suna, tempat tinggal Sabaku no Gaara. Rumahnya berada dipinggir desa, dekat perbatasan. Gaara tinggal bersama kedua kakaknya, Temari dan Kankuro. Gaara, seorang yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meniggal karna kecelakan saat Gaara berusia 8 tahun. Besok adalah hari pringatan kematian orang tuanya setelah 8 tahun meninggalkan Gaara bersama kedua kakaknya.

malam ini hujan akan turun dengan deras, terlihat dari langit yang mendung saat Gaara menengok dari balik jendela kamarnya. Untuk mengisi waktu luang Gaara membaca buku novel. Dia sangat suka membaca. Meski Gaara masih berusia 16 tahun beberapa minggu lalu dan bersetatus pelajar, dia suda bekerja di sebuah toko kue dekat rumahnya.

Seminggu lalu, saat dia menjalankan pekerjaanya, bel tempatnya bekerja berbunyi dan seseorang masuk, Gaara tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dia. Rambutnya tidak panjang namun juga tidak pendek hanya sepundak, berwarna pink lembut, kulitnya berwarna putih bersih sedikit pucat, sepertinya dia seusia dengan Gaara. Dia memandang tajam kearah Gaara, tapi Gaara langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan pura-pura tak melihat. Setelah beberapa menit, Gaara berusaha melihat lagi, tapi perempuan itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. Dia sudah lenyap. Gaara menanyakan kepada pemilik toko tentang perempuan tadi, pemilik toko bilang dia pendatang baru di desanya. Saat Gaara bertanya soal namanya, pemilik tokok menjawab tidak tau.

Baru saja Gaara membuka halaman novelnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan. Dia bergegas keluar, hujan deras sudah turun dengan deras, dia menerawang dari mana asal suara itu. Teriakan itu datang lagi, seorang perempuan. Gaara memicingkan matanya saat melihat seseorang berdiri didepan pintu sebuah rumah yang terbuka, dia perempuan yang berteriak. Gaara dengan segerah mengambil payung yang berada di balik pintu masuk dan berlari mendekati perempuan itu. Rumah itu besar, dan saat Gaara sudah dekat, dia tahu siapa yang berteriak ' _perempuan yang waktu itu di toko kue'_. dia tersenyum pada Gaara, "terimah kasih".

"ada kejadian apa nona?"

"itu.." dia menunjuk pada meja makan, ada seseorang yang duduk disana. Perempuan itu menutum wajahnya dengan tangan gemeteran seolah ketakutan. Gaara berjalan perlahan dan memutari pria paru baya yang terduduk itu. Wajah itu berlumuran darah, untuk sesaat Gaara tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Lelaki tua itu seperti tertidur sambil duduk, dengan tambahan darah yang menempel hampir diseluruh wajahnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi nona?" tanya gaara.

"dia... dia" perempuan itu terbata. Lelaki tua itu tiba-tiba mendelik dan mencekram gaara dengan kuat, mulutnya menganga, dua buah taringnya terlihat dengan jelas. Gaara mendorongnya sebisa mungkin. Lelaki tua itu terlempar dan berbaring cukup lama.

"nona, apa kau memberinya makan?"

"maafkan aku."

"tidak perlu, ini sudah terlambat."

Gaara memandang lelaki tua yang masih terbaring. Untuk ukuran vampir, dia terlalu lemah. Perempuan itu mnggigit leher gaara, "Ternyata, kau" Gaara sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi, daya hisap perempuan itu sangat kuat. Lelaki tua itu bangun dan ikut menghisap darah Gaara.

"Bagus, anakku."

=#=#=#=#=#

Suna gempar dengan berita pembunuhan. Belum ada kasus yang seperti ini. Mayat Gaara ditemuan dekat jalan besar, dengan tubuh sangat pucat, polisi kebingungan dengan penyebab kematiannya. Tim forensik menemukan dua pasang tusukan dileher kiri dan kanan, tapi para polisi tidak percaya dengan takhayul, dan menganggap pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh manusia biasa.

" _Vampire nonmaden"_

 _"_ Tak menyangka, kita menemukannya disini. Niat hati ingin sarapan, siapa sangka mendapatkan hidangan mewah."

Seorang pemuda dengan jaket kulit hitam dan sepatu but besarnya memandang kerumunan polisi dengan tatapan bosan, disamping pemuda itu, seorang anak berusia sekitar 10 tahun, berambut pirang cerah, bermata biru berbinar melihat jasad Gaar, lebih tepatnya dua pasang lubang di leher Gaara.

"Anak kecil dilarang melihat" pemuda itu menutup mata biru sang bocah.

"Mou, jahatnya kau"sang boca mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan mengembungkan pipi gembulnya yang bergaris.

"Kita pergi" tangan kanan sang pemuda menarik tangan kiri si bocah.

"Pergi kemana? Aku lapar. Sejak semalam kita belum makan. Apa kau tidak lapar?"

"hn"

=#=#=#=#=#

Mereka pergi dari situ dan memulai pencarian, sudah lama mereka memburu vampire nonmaden, mereka sangat sulit ditemukan karena berpindah-pindah. Itu adalah tantangan tersendiri bagi pemburu vampire. Si bocah mengendus-endus udara, hidungnya bergerak-gerak dan dia langsung tahu dimana buruan mereka tinggal. Pemuda mendobrak pintu sebuah rumah. Kosong. Seperti dugaan, mereka sudah tidak ada. Meja dan kursi berserakan, mereka menduga Gaara memberikan perlawanan disaat-saat terakhir. Sibocah masuk ke sebuah kamar, dengan penciumannya yang hebat, mencoba mencium bau yang ditinggalkan sang buruan.

"Bagaimana? Aku tak menemukan apapun, selain rumah ini kosong tak berpenghuni" pemuda mendekati si bocah yang berdiri didepan lemari sebuah kamar.

"hmm. Perempuan dan orang tua. Sepertinya pasangan ayah dan anak." Mereka tau siapa 'mereka'.

Singkat cerita, dan ini terjadi sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Waktu itu ada sebuah peristiwa, seorang perempuan ditangkap polisi karena kedapatan mencuri obat untuk ayahnya. Dia lalu diselamatkan seseorang yang lalu membawa dia dan ayahnya untuk tinggal bersama. Seorang pejabat tinggi, tapi setelah itu si perempuan dan ayahnya tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Belakangan diketahui kalau pejabat tinggi itu adalah salah satu pemimpin vampire. Dia mengubah Sakura dan ayahnya menjadi vampire, agar ayahnya bisa sembuh dari sakitnya dan Sakura abadi dengan kecantikannya.

Pemuda berjaket hitam itu bernama Sasuke, saat itu dia masih berusia 14 tahun, di desanya dia punya seorang guru perempuan baru yang cantik. Sasuke terpesona. Saat itu sang guru mengajak Sasuke untuk main ke rumah, karena Sasuke memiliki masalah dengan nilai pelajaran. Saat Sasuke datang berkunjung, sesuatu terjadi. Dua orang tak dikenal, perempuan dan laki-laki menyerang guru dan putranya. Saat itu dia ingin menolong namun tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kerjasama, kakinya seperti dipaku. Saat sadar semua telah terlambat. Sang guru telah tiada. Untuk menebus kesalahnnya Sasuke menjaga putranya yang bernama Naruto.

Sejak saat itu mereka memburu semua jenis vampire. Selama kebersamaan mereka, Sasuke sadar telah memiliki perasaan kepada Naruto yang seharusnya untuk sang guru, tidak ingin kehilangan teman kecilnya, Sasuke menyembunyikan perasaan itu.

=#=#=#=#=#

Mereka berjalan masuk ke sebuah bar, di daerah kota Konoha yang tidak jauh dari desa Suna. Baunya semakin jelas, Sasuke membuka pintu bar, beberapa orang memandang dengan tatapan benci. Vampire saat ini punya bau yang tajam dan satu hal lagi, 'dia' kebal dengan sinar matahari, tapi hanya beberapa saja yang punya kemampuan seperti itu. Tetua dan pemimpin agung tidak punya kemampuan kebal matahari, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka bisa mengubah diri menjadi kelelawar.

Mereka menyambangi meja bartender, tepat disebelahnya "Sudah lama ya Sasuke, Naruto?"

"Ya/Hn" Naruto tersenyum

"Semalam pesta menyenangkan hah?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum, "Kalian akan mati, kalau membunuhku disini"  
Sasuke memandang mata-mata yang masih mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka, "Mereka semua sepertimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, akulah pemimpin disini"

"Kasihan mereka, diatur oleh perempuan sepertimu" dengan senyum mengejek Naruto membalas perkataan Sakura.

Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah jendela besar yang tertutup gorden. Dia melangkah ke meja bundar kosong, mengangkat meja bundar itu seolah itu piring, dia melemparkannya pada salah satu jendela besar. Dengan panik semua vampire berlarian, dia melemparkan meja lagi, lagi dan lagi. Ruangan itu kini tidak lagi remang dengan cahaya kuning lampu, tapi terang dengan cahaya kuning mentari.

Vampire-vampire itu mati terbakar dan sangat sedikit yang bisa melarikan diri menuju meja bartender untuk berlindung dari mentari. Sasuke mengeluarkan Revolver dari sakunya, namun saat menengok ke tempat Sakura tadi terduduk, dia sudah menyandera Naruto dan menghisap daranya. Dirasa cukup Sakura melepaskan Naruto membuat Naruto merosot jatuh ke lantai bar. Mata biru yang disuka Sasuke tidak terlihat bercahaya lagi tapi regup dan sedikit demi sedikit pandangan mata itu kosong. Sasuke berlari dengan cepat ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto bangun.. bangun Naruto.. kau harus bertahan Naruto. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon. Jangan pergi Naruto." Sasuke yang setiap harinya hanyak menunjukkan wajah datar, untuk pertama kalinya dia menunjukkan ekpresi lain kepada dunia. Dengan memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto, Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya dia katakan di situasi yang mencekam." _Aishiteru ,_ Naruto" dan mengecup bibir mungil pucat Naruto.

"Sungguh menyedihkan kau Sasuke. Meyukai anak kecil, yang bahkan tidak tau dengan apa yang kau katakan." Cemoh Sasura. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah menyukai Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu dirumah Naruto, tapi Sakura sadar tidak akan perna bisa memiliki Sasuke karena telah menbunuh dua orang yang berharga untuknya.

Sasuke yang telah diselimuti oleh api amarah, kesedihan, benci dan dendam. Berlari secepat yang dia bisa, sementara beberapa vampire telah habis terbakar, dia mengejar Sakura yang berlari menuju pintu belakang bar, ruangan itu sangat gelap. Dia melangkah dengan agak perlahan, sesuatu menerkam dia tiba-tiba, Sakura. Sasuke segera melemparkannya hingga dia menubruk meja bartender, tapi Sakura cepat bangkit lagi sehingga dia bisa mengelak dari peluru perak Sasuke.

Sakura berlari keluar bar, Sasuke keluar dan bergegas mengejarnya. Entah kemana Sakura, tapi cara dia untuk berlari keluar adalah cerdik, kerumun orang yang berdatangan melihat bar hancur, membuat Sakura tidak terlihat. Susuke terus mengendusnya meski penciumannya tidak sehebat Naruto, dia menyelip lewat kerumunan orang dan dia yakin Sakura berlari menuju hutan.

Merasa sudah aman dari kejaran Sasuke, Sakura bersandar disebuah pohon yang sudah mati. Harus Sakura akui, darah Naruto sangat manis, lebih manis dari semua korban-korbannya. Memabukkan.

Sasuke melihat Sakura bersandar dipohon berjalan dengan pelan menuju sakura. Sasuke mencengkram tangannya, dia menodongkan revolver tepat di kepala Sakura. "Kena, kau. Ini untukmu yang telah membunuh Kushina", suara dentuman itu pun berbunyi, Sasuke menagis dan mengarahkan revolver tepat di jantung Sakura, "dan ini untuk Naruto." Kembali suara revolver terdengar dan Sakura mulai terbakar, lalu beruba menjadi debu dan terbang terbawa angin.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto" Sasuke duduk bersimpuh, menangisi kegagalannya yang kedua dan membiarkan sekali lagi dia kehilangan.

"Tidak apa" sebuah tangan kecil memeluk pinggang Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke yang terkejut membalikkan tubuhnya. Disitu, Sasuke melihat Naruto tersenyum lembut, mata rubi itu terlihat berkilau di senja sore.

"Naruto.. aku senang kau masih hidup. Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu." Sasuke memeluk Naruto sangat erat. Seakan jika Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, Naruto akan menghilang.

Dengan lembut Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya kekepala Sasuke dan mengelus pelan surai revennya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku sudah membuatmu susah." Dengan perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke menyadari ada yang lain dari Naruto, tapi apa? Tubuhnya tetap kecil, kulitnya juga masih tan meski sedikit pucat, rambutnya juga masih kuning, tiga pasang garis di pipinya juga masih ada, mata rubinya juga masih berki.. tunggu kemana mata birunya kenapa sekarang Naruto punya mata rubi?

"Na-Naruto, apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke. Saat Sakura menghisap darahku, samar-samar aku bisa merasakan ada yang mengalir masuk kedalam tubuhku. Mungkin setelah ini akan sedikit sulit, dan untuk kedepannya aku pasti akan merepotkanmu."

Sasuke sadar, sekarang Naruto bukan manusia lagi. Tapi dimata Sasuke Naruto tetaplah Narutonya, seorang anak yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Sasuke memandang bingung Naruto.

"Ti-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Meski bingung, tapi sasuke menyadari, Naruto adalah vampire yang baru lahir, dia masih bayi. Untuk seumuran bayi hal pertama yang di carinya adalah ASI. Untuk kasus Naruto bukan ASI yang di cari melainkan darah, itu terlihat dari mata Naruto yang terus melihat kearah lehernya yang sedikit terekpos sambil menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"Dasar, _dobe"_ Sasuke membuka resleting jaketnya dan menyikap baju sehingga terpampanglah leher yang putih bersih. Dan Naruto semakin susah mengendalikan naluri Vampirnya.

"aku tidak dobe, teme" Naruto cemberut, Berusaha menolak suguhan didepannya.

"Aku tau, kau haus. Cepat kemari. Hari bentar lagi malam, dan aku tak mau terlalu lama disini." Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto sehingga membuatnya duduk dipanguannya dan memiringkan kepalahnya agar mempermuda Naruto untuk menghisap darahnya.

Meski sedikit ragu, tapi Naruto bisa merasakan keyakinan dibalik mata hitam yang diam-diam disukainya itu. Menepis keraguan yang ada, dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya yang sudah muncul taring yang tajam keleher Sasuke dan menghisap darahnya.

"Uhk" untuk menahan perih saat taring itu menembus leher dan menghisap darahnya, Sasuke memluk naruto dengan erat.

Setelah beberapa kali tegukan Naruto menjauhkan mulutnya, mata rubinya telah berubah kembali menjadi biru dan melihat kondisi Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak apa-apa, teme?"

"Hn."

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menjagamumu." Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang tidak memungkinkan diajak berjalan untuk keluar dari hutan , memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar.

Setelah menungguh sekitar satu jam lebih, mereka berjalan keluar dari hutan, mencari penginapan murah untuk bermalam.

"untuk malam ini kita akan bermalam disini," kata Sasuke yang sebelumnya sudah mandi, menggelar futon dan tiggal tidur saja. Dan sepertinya itu tidak terjadi pada Naruto. Sasuke melihat, setelah mandi dan memakan makanan yang telah disediakan pemilik penginapan, Naruto hanya melihat langit dari balik jendela penginapan.

Sasuke sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, ' _sungguh hari yang berat_ , _khususnya untuk Naruto."_

"Maafakan aku, karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Dulu aku sudah membiarkanmu kehilangan kasan-mu, sekarang kau kehilangan jatih dirimu sebagai manusia. Aku memang tida bisa kau andalkan, aku memang masih lemah. Oleh karena itu tetaplah disampingku, agar kau bisa melihat seberapa kuatnya aku nanti dalam menjagamu. Sampai itu terjadi, aku mohon bertahanlah."

Entah sejak kapan, Naruto sudah duduk di pangkuan sasuke. "seberapa lamanya itu akan terjadi, aku akan tetap menungguh. Karna bagiku kau adalah nyawaku, alasan aku bertahan sampai detik ini. Kau sangat berharga untukku."

"Terimah kasih." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Dan malam ini mereka bisa tidur dengan tenang dan saling memeluk untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka saling memiliki. Meski bukan ungkapan sebuah cinta, tapi mereka nyakin, mereka bisa melampau halangan apapun selama mereka bersama.

 **/FIN/**


End file.
